Cookies for Comfort
by allyrwhitney
Summary: After a rough first week at Ever Realm Academy, Cedric tries to cheer up a stressed Sofia.


_I own what's mentioned about Ever Realm Academy._

Cookies for Comfort

Cedric frowned and took a few steps back to look in the room he had just walked by on the way back to his tower after delivering a potion to the king. There was nothing unusual about the room itself. It was one of the castle's back parlors. There was a cheerful blue and white color scheme, white sofas and chairs with blue throw pillows. Blue curtains were parted at the windows allowing one to look out at the gorgeous early September day. It was a very comfortable room.

What was unusual about the room was that the youngest princess of Enchancia was sitting on one of the sofas, leaning forward with her chin in her hands as she stared blankly at the rug. She looked sad… tired… stressed… Cedric's frown deepened. It was the Saturday after the royal children's first week at their new schools. He had seen Sofia every day except yesterday when she had been whisked away on a Protector mission right after school, as Amber had informed him. She had been her usual cheerful self each time she had visited him after school. Something must have happened yesterday. The twins didn't seem quite as stressed. He had just seen Amber in the throne room giving a speech to her parents. Roland seemed to be falling asleep while Miranda was paying close attention. James was outside practicing with a sword. Cedric really didn't want to be out there in case the young prince lost control of the weapon. Of course he knew it was just a practice sword, but still… And here was Sofia looking miserable.

Cedric couldn't stand seeing her so down. Sofia was always so bright and happy, so optimistic. This was so _not _like her. Deciding enough was enough, and very determined to get to the bottom of this he ambled into the room and sat on the sofa next to her. She only glanced at him briefly before returning her stare to the rug.

He cleared his throat uncertainly. "So… a rough first week at school?"

"It wasn't all that bad," she said dully. Sighing, she finally sat up. "I told you Ever Realm Academy is just like Royal Prep except the classes are more advanced." When he nodded she went on. "We have Ballroom Dancing, Foreign Table Manners, Royal Crownology, and some other things. I signed up for the Advanced Sorcery class."

He smiled at this. At least she would still come to him for lessons. Those lessons were some of the joys in his life.

She went on. "Of course we still learn things normal schools teach. Well, yesterday…" Her face fell. "Our last class was Royal Greetings and Speeches. The teacher, Madame Delores, is one of those people who expect everything to be proper. So I can't just say, 'Hi, I'm Sofia.' It has to be something fancy like, 'Hello, welcome to my father's castle. I am Princess Sofia.'" She sighed. "Amber is a natural at that class. I don't think Madame Delores likes me very much. She gave us this homework assignment for the weekend. We're supposed to write a speech for a hypothetical Wassailia party…"

"Ah, so that's why Princess Amber was giving your parents a speech when I gave your father a potion a few minutes ago." Cedric snickered. "Although he seemed to be pretty content with taking a nap. Your mother had to nudge him to wake him up."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Amber's speech will probably be the best in the class. Madame Delores says every future ruler needs to know how to give a proper speech." She sighed and looked back down at the rug. "I don't think I can do a good enough speech. Maybe I chose the wrong school. Maybe I should have chosen the School for Adventure."

"Oh, Sofia, I wouldn't worry too much about that." He shrugged when she looked up at him. "This class is important to your sister because she is the future queen, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but–"

He raised an eyebrow. "And are you planning to be a queen?"

"Well, no, but what if–"

"There you are," he waved a hand. "Just write your speech from your heart. The ones that come from the heart are the very best speeches, in my opinion. And if a _proper_ old woman doesn't like it, well…" He pulled out his wand and waved it around grandly. "I'll go to that royal school and set her straight."

Her eyes widened. "Don't, Mr. Cedric. I don't want you to get in trouble."

He smiled sheepishly, putting his wand away. "I suppose that was a bit much. But I meant what I said, Sofia. The best things come from the heart. You know how much I like the wand case you made for me. And did I tell you how much I liked the speech you gave at your graduation ceremony?"

Her face lit up and a bright smile crossed her lips. "Really?"

"Ah, there's the smile that was missing," he said happily. "I'll do anything to keep it there."

Her smile widened. "Anything?"

…

Cedric blinked and folded his arms. The princess had all but dragged him to the kitchen where she was now laying out the ingredients for cookies. Sugar, flour, chocolate chips… "Sofia, there's a spell for conjuring cookies. Why do we need to bake them?"

She smirked. "You just said you liked things that come from the heart, and as good as conjured cookies are they're just not as good as handmade cookies. Besides," she handed him an apron, "baking is therapeutic."

The sorcerer sighed and rolled his eyes as he accepted the apron. Apparently, he'd said too much. "Oh, very well. Let's get this over with."

…

About an hour later, Chef Andre was on his way to the kitchen to begin preparations for the royal family's dinner. The rest of the kitchen staff would arrive shortly, but he wanted to get a head start. Just before he reached the door, he heard a loud thud from inside. Frowning, he pushed the door open. He was greeted by a large white cloud. The white substance covered everything in the kitchen, including two figures standing in the middle of the mess.

"What in the world is going on in here?" The chef blinked when he recognized the two occupants of the kitchen. "Cedric? Princess Sofia? What have you done to my kitchen?"

"Sorry, Chef Andre," Sofia giggled as she tried to wipe flour off her dress. "We were just cleaning up after making cookies," she gestured toward the plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. "Mr. Cedric tripped and dropped the flour."

The chef chuckled. "Yes, I can see that."

Cedric scoffed. "Don't worry, Chef Andre. I'll clean your precious kitchen." He pulled out his wand and muttered a cleaning spell. Within seconds, the room was spotless.

"Ah, excellent," the older man said. "Thank you, Cedric. Can I get you anything to go with those cookies?"

Sofia smiled. "Maybe some milk…"

…

Sofia sighed contentedly as she bit into a warm cookie. She and Cedric were now sitting outside on the front steps with the plate of cookies and two glasses of milk between them.

"You were right, Sofia," he said, finishing off a cookie. "These are much better than any conjured dessert could ever be." Then he smirked. "Except for fly cakes, of course."

She just smiled. "I'm sure we can make fly cake by hand too." She giggled when he rolled his eyes. "Thanks for making cookies with me, Mr. Cedric. And thanks for cheering me up earlier."

"Hey, you have always been there to cheer me up, so I think it's time I returned the favor. Besides, I can't have you moping around the castle all weekend. Not if you're coming with me tomorrow."

The princess gasped. "Oh, my goodness! I completely forgot about Calista's birthday party. Good thing I got her gift ready last week."

"I assume it's handmade like all your other gifts."

She laughed and nodded. "Of course it is. And I know just how to write that speech for Madame Delores. It might not be exactly what she's looking for, but I think she'll like it…"

A/N: Thanks for reading. I took a few liberties with Ever Realm Academy as you can see. I may write another story about the school. I don't know… I can actually see Sofia feeling a little down about her new school at some point. The first week seemed a good time for that.


End file.
